Taken
by JenFarry
Summary: When Rennesme s littel she gets kidnapped. Twelve years later her brother suspects their parents lies and wants to find out the truth. But the truth hurts. ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

**Taken**

**(All human)**

**AU= The names of the city the cullen lives in is made up also the name of the beach and so on. **

**The town is called Menfield, I know it's a actual city called Menfield (also a song)but I liked the name. So Menfield is in Oregano in my mind to by the way. The beach the story starts at is called Moqwood Beach. Do you all understand then? Great, if not read again or send my a mail. So to the once how have read my other storys I will continue them, but I really wanted to this and I lost insperasiton with the others. **

**Anyway here we go…**

_Menfield, Moqwood Beach 05 September 1992_

_Bella Pov_

My beutifal daughter giggled and ran aurond. She had her favourite teddy in her hand. It was a monkey she called `Viis-Viis`. Emmet had bought it to her when she was born and for her one year old birthday he had sprayed glitter all over her room with a sign saing `to the shiny little princess`. It had been such a mess. In just five days it was Rennesme`s second birthday. God knows what Emmets doing then. The beach was empty, not many people visited the beach after august. Rennesme had sat down a couple of yards away and was now throwing sand over her head. I felt my pocket vibreate and I pulled out my phone. It was my boss Hailey. I was working part-time in the reception at a training center. "Hei, Hales. Whats up?", I turned and looked over the sea. I took of my shoes as I spoke and walked out in the cold water. "Hales, I cant come into day. Is Julia really sick again?" I called into the phone. After a few minutes I gave up. "Fine, Hailey I`ll work something out." I sighed thinking Hailey could make me do just about anything. She could probably convince me jumping in front of a train was great idea.

"Thanks Bella, see you in ten, bye"

"Bye" I said back and hung up. Great, I thought. Now I had to go work on my day off.

"Swetty, Its time to go" I said and walked out of the water. I looked at the beach. I turned and looked from left to right. Over and over again. "Rennesme?" I called. Where had that girl run off to this time. "Rennesme?" I called again a little louder. "Honey, where are you?" I continued calling hopelessle. What was it with her and hide and seek. She was probely just hiding somewhere. There was a couple of buildings about 300 meters away but her little legs wouldn't run that far. The harbor with esme and Carlise boat was even farther away so she wasn't there. There was a couple of big rocks to my left. I quickely walked over hoping she wouldn't be stubborn about going home. "BOO" I called as I turned to the other side of the roak. No one there. I walked auround it to time to make sure she wasn't there. Now I had really bad time. Maybe I could ask Alice to go and get Rennesme at my job. That way I didn't have to go home to drop her of. Home was were the cullens and I lived. We all lived in a huge white house. A little to big for my taste. I looked auround again. Ahh she probably ran of to the car while I was talking to Hailey. I gattered or things and carried it over to the car I put it into the trunk and bent down. No one was under the car. Or anywere near it I quickely found out. I asked some of the people walking by if they had seen a almost two year old girl with brown hair but, they all said no. Now I slightly starred to panic. Where was she. I ran aurond to the rocks again and even over to the houses and back to the car. All the time calling "RENNESME", "HUNNY" or "SWETTY" as loud as I could. Suddenly I saw it by the road. Her monkey was lying face down by the road I picked it up. It had a little dirt on the stomach, I wiped it away. Then I heard the waves crashing and wanted to scream. The sea. Was sshe there I ran out onto the sea, Desprettly looking for a little face, a piece of brown hair somewhere, her bright pink dress. Things that would mean Rennesme. But nothing. I screamed Rennesme over and over again. Was she lying at the bottom of the sea somewhere? Had a car ran her over? Had someone taken her? What if that what is? Whas she alive or died. The tears wear strimming down my face rouing my view. I just kept kalling for her. My sweet little girl.

Rosalie POV, Cullen House

The phone rang and I got up to get it.

"Hello? This is Rosalie" I called as I picked it up.

"Rose hey, is Bella there?" I recognized the voice of Hailey Smith, Bella`s boss.

"No, she`s at the beach with Rennesme. Why are you wondering?" I knew Bella had the day off from that patetic job of hers.

"Well the girl hows suposted to be there now called in sick, so Bella agreed to come in. She was supposed to be here by now."

I called for Edward and asked him if he knew where she was. I hung up with Hailey and called Bella. She picked up after three rings.

"Hey Bella, whats going on?"

"Rose" Bella said her voice shaking. "Shes gone, I don't know what to do. Shes gone." Bella sounded despered.

"What do you mean?"

"Bella?"

"Hello?"

England, Bristol, Copper House 24 August 2006

Alexander "Alex" Copper POV

"Alex, Chloe Breakfasts ready" My mother called.

I logged off my computer and ran hungrily down. When I got there my youngest sister and my parents where already sitting there. My other sister Brittany was in Paris `finding her self` aka `shopping and flirting with Amy`. Chloe was wearing blue and white stripped shorts, red balley shoes and a white top. I suddenly felt stupid and mad and childish. My fourteen year old sister had brown hair, brown eyes and a well yeah boobs. While my mother and sister did not one a pair of boobs. They where booth pretty much pancake there. And mom had straight red blond hair and light blue eyes. Dad had dark hair whits hung down everywhere and blue/grey eyes. How could she be my sister? Was my thought then. And after that it was stuck to my mind.

**So hope you like it…I`ll post more soon.**

**Please do review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update**

Bella POV 1992

And while the police asked me questions I realist how empty I felt. How could I lose my fragile little girl? And just like that I broke my own heart. The police gave up the search after three months. And after four months I left the Cullen`s. Now they were just a reminder of Rennesme. So I moved to Florida occupying myself in my new job. Real estate. Yes It may be boring to many people including myself, but what could I do. My hole life now walked around the job and In holidays I would just be miserable. One day years after I lost her I taught of how life would have been If I hadn't lost her and It made me scream so loud my neighbors called the police. The thing that bothered me most was not knowing if she was dead or alive. If she still walked around breathing or if she was lying in the bottom of the ocean or some other place jet to be found. When I didn't work I cleaned, cooked or worked out. I felt like I was going crazy everytime I saw a kid. People how saw me would probably think I was a freak. Sitting looking at kids in a park or playground, going around in the kids second in stores and never buying a thing just staring at every piece of clothing that was there. I wondered what her interest would have been/where like. Did she like swimming, basket, cheer leading? What where her favorite subject? Did she like school? Did she like to skate? Shop? And my heart got lost.

Alex POV where he left of

This hole idea was making my head ace. I quickly taught of the possibilities. And all lead to one thing mom and dad was not her parents. Then who was? Chloe could be adopted, but why didn't mom and dad say? I found all old photo albums. Chloe was born in 1990. But the earliest photos I photos I found she looked over two years old. In the photo albums she came up the Christmas after we went to Spain. Why wasn't there thons of baby pictures of her? With Brittany and me we had pictures of us at the hospital right after we were born in mom and dad`s arms. But why wasn't Chloe in any pictures from her birth? Or her first birthday? What about her second? I taught of the option that mom and dad had already done the whole photographing everything twice. But after that Christmas it was as it was with Britt and me. First time on a bike, first day of school, first teeth lost, and so on. I needed to find this out. I looked at the first picture I had found of her. It was from a Christmas tree shopping. I looked at the pictures from the Spain trip. It did not seem like she was there at all. And there was one more strange thing. It said in the description that mom had to stay behind because of an ear hurting thing. I figured out on thing. Spain was a clue. And I knew I had to find out more, but what was within that. What if I found out something terrible. But I figured that as soon as this taught of Chloe not being my sister by blood pooped into my head I had to know the ending. I waited till the house was empty and then I snuck into dads office. He kept record of everything. I already knew the computer password my mums first name. My dad wasn't that much creative. I was nerves someone would find me, but no one did. It took over half an hour to find the file. In the Spain trip we had stayed at hotel Husa Oriente. Adults= =2. Two. I deicide to find proof so I hacked into my dads bank account. 1990 no hospital bills. None. Maybe mom had a home birth? But she always said she thinks that is a hippie thing and when my mom says something is hippy she doesn't like it. But for 1990 there was one big thing. Half million American dollars to a Aidia Sanchez while we were in Spain. The question was= how the hell was she?


End file.
